


The Secrets That We Keep

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apparently Mylene is a Screamer, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, True Love, body image issues, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Out of their entire class Ivan and Mylene are the longest running couple, but unbeknownst to most of their close friends and classmates, the two of them have yet to consummate their relationship after their years of steady dating. A chance akuma attack and subsequent power outage provide the perfect opportunity to remedy this situation, but the two lovers have been harboring deep, long held fears about one another. Will they be able to admit their fears and feelings to one another or is their relationship headed for splitsville?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, I imagine Mylene to have the same body-type as Ellana Bryan, a mega hot plus size model. If you ever need an example of how I imagine Mylene in my stories, check her out on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ellanabryan

Mylene grabbed hold of Ivan's arm and gasped excitedly, pointing ahead of her. "Look guys, there he is!"

The group followed her viewpoint and, indeed, there was Andre, the 'Sweethearts Ice Cream Maker'. 

"Finally," Nino said with a great sigh of relief, dropping his arm from around Alya's waist, "I thought we'd never find him this time."

The four of them had been following clues that were supposed to lead to Andre's location for the past two hours, but given the vague clues as to his location today they had been starting to lose hope. The movie they had been planning on seeing had started ten minutes ago, but it had been put to a vote and they unanimously decided that finding Andre took priority over seeing 'Mecha Monkey vs. King Krab' any day of the week. Besides, if anyone had asked and they answered honestly, they were just going to take the opportunity to make out in the rear of the theater.

"Its too bad Marinette and Adrien didn't join us this time around." Ivan observed aloud as they headed toward Andre. Mylene cuddled into his side and he wrapped one of his large, muscular arms around her shoulders.

Alya half turned so she could respond to him over her shoulder. "Well, when I invited them I was going to emphasize how romantic the setting could be, but I got the feeling that there was something pretty serious that Adrien wanted to talk about with her, so I let it go. I'm holding out hope that hes going to ask her out and finally make their relationship official." she said while holding up her hands, fingers crossed.

Mylene squealed excitedly. "Ooh, I hope so! They've been dancing around the 'will they or won't they' ever since Adrien said he wanted to move out of Le Grand Paris. Has he said anything about it to you, Nino?"

Nino took off his cap, scratched his head, then replaced it, fiddling with the brim. "Hes been asking me some weird questions about relationships and stuff recently. I didn't want to pry too much or anything, but the past day or so hes been really tight lipped about anything on the subject. He did give me the impression that hes going to ask her out soon, so I can only hope he does. The anticipation has literally been killing Alya here, and me by proxy."

"You?" Ivan asked, confused.

"Uh, I mean that whenever Alya and I get some alone time she starts talking about her favorite ship instead of... 'praying to god'."

Ivan just huffed, while Mylene hummed, both obviously confused. Alya turned around, walking backwards. She cupped a hand to the side of her mouth, looked to each side to make sure they were alone, then whisper-yelled to them, "He means S-E-X...", winking before turning back around, chuckling as the other couple blushed profusely and turned their heads away from each other in embarrassment.

Mylene snuck a peek at Ivan and found him doing the same. While he had managed to keep his face nearly as stone neutral as possible, his cheeks were a shade or two more pink than usual and there was this look in his eyes, like an animal caught in the headlights. Though Ivan put up a tough front, since she had started dating him she had discovered just how much of a big teddy bear he was. Ivan was more sensitive than she had initially imagined and though she had expected him to take the lead in their relationship, she found herself taking most of their first steps for him, letting him know when the time was right for them to proceed further. She had occasionally wondered if Ivan thought about her that way. Sure, they were dating, had been their classes longest running couple, having gotten together even before Alya and Nino, but so far they had only made it to first base, though there had been a few awkward attempts at second. Earlier in their relationship she had asked him his thoughts on children he would like to have someday, but the actual act of MAKING the children was a topic they hadn't really discussed. Perhaps, she thought as they now stood in front of Andre, it was time.

********

As Alya and Nino sat on a bench across the way from them, talking animatedly and easily touching each other on the arm, shoulder, neck and thigh, Ivan and Mylene silently sat next to one another, each facing towards the other, wordlessly feeding one another ice cream. As his eyes changed focus from the cherry on top of their double scoop cone to Mylene's eyes, looking soulfully into his own, he quietly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I've never done it before."

"What?" Asked Mylene, slightly startled.

Ivan reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sleeping together. I've never, well, been with another girl, b-before you."

Mylene shyly looked away, choosing to focus on her little ice cream spoon. "Neither have I. A boy I mean, but I guess you already knew that..."

Ivan scooped some ice cream and held it up to Mylene until she opened her mouth, allowing him to feed it to her. "Good. I'm glad. That...makes me happy."

Mylene swallowed, not knowing how to take that. She knew he meant it as a compliment, but in her mind she had been leading her thoughts down a different road. Mylene had been content being herself for the most part, but then she had starting dating Ivan and all of her buried insecurities had started bubbling to the surface. Ivan was a great guy, not just in personality and the way he treated her, but physically as well. Tall, strong, dark and handsome, Mylene knew that she was the envy of several girls as they passed them on the street. That fact should have make her proud, but she would catch them whispering behind cupped palms, pointing at her with veiled sneers. She couldn't hear what they were whispering about, but she didn't need to. She would stand in front of the mirror in her room at home, clothed, in her underwear or nothing at all, turning this way and that, staring forlornly at the number that would pop up on her scale every time she decided to step on it, wondering just what Ivan saw in her that kept him around when he had so many other female opportunities waiting for him just around the corner. Maybe that was why he had been taking things so slow with her..?

She suddenly shook her head, clearing her mind. No, she told herself, it did her no good to dwell on such thoughts. She was with Ivan now, she should concentrate on him. Those darker thoughts she'd deal with another time.

Ivan was beginning to grow worried. Mylene hadn't said anything, a far-away look in her eyes. He hoped he hadn't said anything wrong to her. His mother and father used to get into arguments which would often escalate into shouting matches. Eventually they had reached a point where something had to give, and it was his mom that had done so. He didn't know the particulars, though curiosity sometimes nearly got the better of him. Suffice it to say, his mom had packed her things, his father had signed some papers, and that was the end of it as far as he knew. Now, nearly twelve years later, his father was doing much better than he had been before. Occasionally bringing a different woman he was dating home every few months, never settling on any single one, Ivan was very unsure of how to talk to a girl about sensitive topics, afraid of starting an argument. Mylene was the best thing that had ever happened to him and the thought of losing her was nearly too painful to contemplate. When he had started dating her he considered himself the luckiest guy on the planet and silently vowed to take the relationship as slowly as possible. He figured that the reason all his father’s relationships burned out so quickly was because he took things too far too fast. The sounds that would come out of his father’s bedroom through closed doors, muffled thought they were, sounding like something from the set of a porno movie were evidence of how quickly and how far they would progress...

Ivan took Mylene's small hand in his own large one and squeezed it softly. "Hey, you know how important you are to me, right? How special you are?"

She looked down at their two joined hands and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do. I only wish I could let you know just how much you mean to me."

"You do that already every single day by just being you."

"Oh Ivan..." Mylene sighed, leaning towards him, eyes drifting closed as her lips met his in a gentle caress.

Ivan pressed against Mylene slightly more, then parted, the two of them looking soulfully into one another's eyes.

Alya chose then to intrude on their private moment, calling to them from her seat next to Nino from across the walkway. "Hey you two lovebirds! Sorry to spoil the moment, but its getting kind of late, so Nino and I are going to head on home."

Ivan pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, shielding the screen from the harsh glare of the setting sun. "Yeah, same here. Mylene's dad likes when I get her home before dark, so we should get going too."

Mylene stood and adjusted her purse as Ivan stuffed his phone back in his pocket before rising. He held out the remainder of the ice cream cone to Mylene. She shook her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you can finish it if you want."

Ivan shrugged and slurped the remainder of the slightly melted ice cream before shoving the cone in his mouth, crunching through the crispy wafer. Mylene giggled, then beckoned Ivan downward towards her when she noticed a slight trickle of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. She swiped it off before licking her thumb clean.

"You two are so cute together!" Alya commented from beside her, she and Nino having wrapped an arm around one another's waist and locking step. Mylene put an arm around Ivan's and snuggled into his side, looking up at him, hoping he would return the gaze. However, Ivan was staring straight forward, lost in thought.

The four of them walked along towards the general direction of their collective homes. Mylene spotted a teen girl hold her hand to her chest, eyes wide as she took in Ivan's impressive build, then her fingers clench into a fist and eyes narrow as her scrutiny slid over to Mylene. Their eyes met for a second, then two, before the stranger shook her head and turned her attention to her phone. Mylene's mouth thinned into a narrow line and the corners of her eyes began to burn with the threat of tears, but she refused to express what she was feeling at the moment. Not until she was safely back at home in her own room at least.

Ivan, sensing something amiss with his girlfriend from her prolonged silence and stiff posture, rubbed slow circles around her back, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, which earned him a small smile.

As they entered the residential district there was a loud pop that echoed from somewhere in the distance. The four of them stilled, glancing about nervously, the waning twilight now seeming oppressive and menacing. Suddenly there was a great screeching crash and a large plume of smoke began to rise into the air from several blocks away. Speakers mounted on the streetlights around the city wailed as a prerecorded message began to play.

"Akuma Alert! Akuma Alert! Please proceed to the nearest safe area immediately!"

Ivan and Mylene looked at each other in shock, then to Alya and Nino. Nino returned their stares nervously. Alya, on the other hand, was pulling her phone out of her pocket, a grin spreading across her face, growing wider and wider by the second. Nino noticed it just a second too late.

"Alya, no..." he groaned.

"Alya YES!" she yelled, taking off towards the Akuma, holding her phone before her as she ran, beginning to narrate a video for the Ladyblog.

Nino backed away from Ivan and Mylene, scowling and shaking his head. "God fucking dammit Alya!" he muttered under his breath. "Hey I'll catch you dudes later. I gotta make sure my questionably better half doesn't get herself killed."

With that Nino turned and ran after Alya, leaving his two friends and classmates by themselves, sirens still blaring around them. They looked at each other, breathing heavy, trying not to panic. Suddenly Ivan grabbed Mylene's hand and tugged her along behind him. "My place is closer! Lets go!" Mylene struggled to keep up, her short legs no match for Ivan's long, powerful stride. When he noticed her difficulty following him, Ivan stooped and picked Mylene up in his arms, who squealed in surprise, cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

They quickly arrived at his apartment building, in which Ivan and his father lived on the second floor. He put Mylene down, the two of them pounded up the stairs and stopped at his front door. While Ivan fished his house key out of his pocket, Mylene turned in time to see a blur of polka dotted red flash by the hall balcony, followed closely by a large humanoid creature clad in neon orange, green, purple and black before Ivan yanked her inside, slamming the door behind her and locking it. A muffled boom could be heard in the distance, rattling the windows in their frames, setting the ceiling lamp swinging slightly as Ivan switched it on, casting odd shadows about the small living room, filled with old, battered shelves and furniture. A set of free weights sat in the corner, a dingey, threadbare towel draped partially over them. Mylene clutched Ivan's shirt sleeve in fear, her eyes wide. Ivan hugged her close, knowing how frightened she could get.

"Don't worry, Ladybug and Cat Noir won't let us down. They always pull through." Ivan remarked, squeezing Mylene's shoulder before leading her to the couch, which had been paired with a mismatched stuffed armchair, grabbing the remote off of a wobbly-legged coffee table with a severely worn top and switched on the tv. Nadja Chamack appeared on screen, narrating the battle as her cameraman did his best to capture the action from where they were hiding half a block away while keeping the news anchor at least partially in shot. TVi must have been employing multiple camera operators, the person manning the broadcast switching between whomever had the best vantage point. The villain shot a beam of psychedelic light from their outstretched palm at Cat Noir, who extended his staff, catapulting out of harm’s way at the last moment. The blast struck the building behind his last position, the edges and corners of the structure taking on a bright neon glow while the rest became muted in shadows, nearly black.

"-ose of you just joining us, the villain calling themselves 'Neon Glow' is wreaking havoc in the streets. Their personal aggrievance is unclear at the moment, but they have demanded Ladybug and Cat Noir both hand over their Miraculous several times. The two heroes are on scene battling the menace. None of their other colorful teammates have made an appearance at this time. Wait, whos that?"

The camera wobbled a bit, shakily zooming in on someone crouching behind a postal drop box. Ivan muttered a curse under his breath as Mylene gasped in surprised, both of them recognizing Alya, the amateur journalist leaning out of cover, aiming her phone at the Akuma. As they watched, Nino ran up behind her, his distinctive red cap and headphones unmistakable despite the odd reflected light they gave off in the ever-increasing neon glow surrounding them.

Neon Glow noticed her attention, Ladybug and Cat Noir both having retreated to a safe distance momentarily to regroup. The akuma extended a long glowing whip from its hand and snapped it towards Alya. She ducked back behind cover, but the whip wrapped around the post box, tearing it off its moorings with a great yank. Neon turned, swinging the large metal box around before releasing it back at the two huddling teens with a flick of it's wrist. Alya, busy filming, didn't realize the danger until it was too late. Nino shoved her hard, Alya falling to the ground with an audible yelp, but didn't have time to fully dodge the projectile himself, taking a solid blow to the shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. As the post box crumpled and ricocheted off the building behind them in a shower of sparks and flickering neon glow, the current camera angle caught the shocked and horrified look on Alya’s face.

"NINO!!!" the boy's name was ripped from her throat in heart-wrenching shriek.

Safe at home, sitting on the couch, Mylene could only watch helplessly as tears began to slide down her cheeks, Ivan shocked to stunned silence, his hands clenched tightly into fists, knuckles turning white. From the tv, off-screen they could hear Nadja harshly whispering for the producer to switch camera angles, forgetting that she was wired as well as physically holding a separate mic. Mylene didn't notice Ivan's outstretched hand until he waved it in front of her face.

"What?" she mumbled, sniffling.

"Tissue?"

Mylene looked at his hand. Indeed, there was a tissue in it. "Thanks." She wiped her cheeks and tried to discreetly blow her nose. Ivan handed her another tissue.

Mylene thanked him, getting up from where she was sitting, heading to the kitchenette so she could throw away her waste in the bin. Her phone began to chime in her pocket. Ivan looked up from the tv, a questioning look on his face.

"Its my dad." She answered his unasked question.

Ivan wasn't privy to what his girlfriend's father was saying, but he could piece it together from Mylene's responses as she returned to her seat next to him.

"I'm safe. I was with Ivan and we got to his place right after the alarms sounded...I saw Ladybug and the akuma pass by outside quickly right when we got here, but they're gone now...I know, we're watching it on tv too...yeah, they're classmates of mine...I, I'm s-sure he'll be fine. A, Adrien Agreste was stabbed by an akuma awhile ago and Ladybug's Miraculous Cure healed him, so I'm sure Nino will be fine...thats Alya, she runs The Ladyblog...Yeah, I'll stay inside...I know dad...I love you too...ok, bye."

Ivan leaned over and kissed Mylene's cheek. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, my dad was just worried and checking up on me. Hes at home watching this too."

On screen Ladybug was summoning her Lucky Charm, receiving what looked like a boomerang.

"Don't you want to call your dad?" Mylene asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I don't know. He usually doesn't like when I call him at work unless its an emergency."

"I'd feel better if you did."

Ivan pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking up his father in his contacts list. It picked up on the other end after the second ring.

"Hey son. You at home? Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm here at home with Mylene. Nothings wrong really, she just wanted me to check in with you, what with the akuma attack and everything going on right now."

"Figures there'd be an akuma right now. Well I'm glad to hear you're alright. Mylene's a good girl for having you check in with me, but we're getting slammed here at the plant. Theres a really heavy draw on electricity at every station all over the city. The electrical output we can generate is reaching its limit."

"Yeah, theres this guy shooting out laser beams, and everything he hits lights up like right out of 'Tron'. Hes got half the city glowing right now."

Ivan's father sighed loudly. "Yeah, that would do it. I hope this shits over soon, I was supposed to clock out five minutes ago. You might as well microwave something for yourself and your girlfriend. I don't know when I'll be home at this point."

Mylene shook Ivan's shoulder. He looked up at her pointing at the tv. On screen Ladybug's boomerang swooped back around from where she had thrown it, slicing through an object carried on the akuma's belt. A bubbling black mist quickly slid across its body, revealing a man in his early twenties.

Ladybug tossed the boomerang in the air, which burst into a swarm of magical ladybugs, quickly flying around the city, repairing any damage caused by the battle. Whomever was controlling the tv stations switchboard made sure to focus in on Alya and Nino. As the magical swarm passed over the teen's body he sat up, Alya grabbing him in a fierce hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Looks like the battle is over dad." Ivan spoke to his father, still on the phone.

"Good to hear, maybe I'll actually be able to make it home on time after all. Just let me finish this up real quick...whats that?... What do you mean its still spinning up?"

Ivan scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Obviously, his father was speaking to one of his coworkers at the Power Plant. Suddenly on the other end of the phone there was the sound of a crash and shouting, quickly devolving into general pandemonium.

"Shut it down! Shut them all down! Fucking SHIT!"

Ivan began to panic. "Dad? Dad! Whats going on?!"

"Ivan, just sit tight at home. The powers about to go out. I've gotta g-" the line suddenly went dead, as did the tv and the living room light, plunging the room into darkness. Complete darkness, for not even the usual light from the streetlamps outside were present. The whole of Paris was under the effects of the sudden blackout.


	2. The Hidden Object

"Ivan? Ivan! Whats going on?" Mylene called out from where she had been sitting, her voice strained with fear. "Smelly wolf, smelly wolf..." She began to mumble to herself.

Ivan activated the flashlight function on his phone, casting harsh shadows about the room as he turned towards her.

"Is everything ok? Whats happening? I'm scared!" She jumped up from where she had been sitting and latched onto him, Ivan doing his best to comfort her.

"It'll be ok. Dad said there was a problem at the Power Plant and that the electricity was going to go out." He walked to the window, Mylene sticking to his side like glue. "Probably for the whole city."

"I don't like this darkness Ivan. I hate it!" She clutched his t-shirt tightly, burying her face in his side.

"Hey, it'll be ok Mylene. I'm not going anywhere. We've got a battery powered lantern in the closet. I'll get it for us."

Moments later he had produced the lantern and its bright glow cast away the worst of the dreary gloom. They stood in the kitchen, Ivan trying to figure out what he could do for a makeshift meal for the two of them.

"Dad'll kill me if he finds out I opened the fridge during a blackout, so theres not a whole lot of options available."

Mylene took a seat at the small table pushed against the wall, the lantern sitting on its surface.

"Anything is fine with me. I'm not really very hungry right now."

Ivan paused, casting his gaze around the small kitchenette, taking stock of what was available, heaving a long sigh. "Well, peanut butter sandwiches and Kool-Aid it is then. Theres not really much else that doesn't have to be cooked."

Mylene smiled at him, trying her best to lift his spirits. She knew her boyfriend wasn't the most well-off person in the world. "That sounds fine dear. We can eat here together."

The two sat and ate, making idle conversation and talking about nothing just to fill the silence. Just as they were finishing up the seldom used landline phone rang, its loud chime breaking harshly into their solitude, causing Mylene to jump and shriek. She slapped a palm over her chest, trying to will her heart to slow. Ivan grabbed the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Ivan? Its your father."

"Dad? Whats going on over there? Why'd the power go out?"

Mylene looked up from her empty plate, eyes wide as she listened intently, even if she could only hear one side of the conversation.

Ivan's father took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Ivan could imagine him running his hand through his hair and scratching the stubble growing on his neck.

"Ok, so heres what happened in a nutshell. That akuma was apparently creating a huge power drain from all those neon lights. Once Ladybug de-evilized him and repaired all the damage done to the city, which also got rid of all the neon lights all at once, the system couldn't handle the sudden surge of power being poured into the grid that wasn't being used and started to blow transformers all over the place. We had to do an emergency shutdown of the whole system to avoid catastrophic damage to the entire grid. Pretty much the only places that have power right now are hospitals and other emergency services. That includes the phone services, which is how I'm able to call you."

Ivan stared at Mylene, wishing that she could hear this explanation so he wouldn't have to repeat it to her. He figured it was a blessing in disguise though. Ivan would be able to couch everything in terms that wouldn't frighten her as much.

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Ivan simply gave a general response. "Well that sucks dad. What exactly does that mean for you?"

Another long sigh. "It pretty much means that I'm fucked. Word has come down from on high that with the power out everyone is supposed to shelter in place, so I'm stuck here for the night. Not that I would have been able to leave here anyways. The city needs its power restored so I'll be hard at work making overtime until the bean counters decide that they've promised to pay me too much and send me to the break room to try and get some sleep with the rest of my crew."

Ivan stared at the phone receiver in his hand for a moment before responding. 

"Hold up. Shelter in place?"

"Yeah? The powers out all over the city. No street lights, no traffic lights, no subway, no nothing. Its not safe to go out. Got a call directly from the Mayor's office. Which reminds me; is your girlfriend still over there?"

Ivan glanced up at Mylene, who returned his gaze with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, shes still here."

"Well then shes going to have to spend the night with you. Now you remember that talk we had, don't you?" There was a particular edge to is father's voice as he said this.

Ivan rolled his eyes, glad his father wasn't there to witness the action. "I'm not going to need them dad, nothings going to happen."

His father raised his voice, causing Ivan to jerk the receiver away from his ear. "Ivan, if I come home tomorrow morning and don't find that box in your room I'm gonna tan your hide, you understand me boy?"

Ivan shot a worried glance Mylene's way, hopeful that she hadn't gotten that part of the conversation, but with how dead quite it was in the unpowered darkness of the apartment he had little doubt she had caught at least some of that his father had said, if not all of it.

"Ok, alright, I'll get them. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"Ivan, it is a very big deal. I don't want you making a mistake and ruining that girls life."

Ivan's eyes narrowed at the perceived implication.

"Is that what I am to you dad? A mistake?"

Mylene didn't know what exactly was going on between Ivan and his father, but she had been dating him long enough to know when he was close to losing his temper. She got up from where she was sitting and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Ivan's body, which a moment before had been tense, immediately softened, his shoulders falling. He put an arm around her and held her, taking comfort in her physical presence.

"You know what I mean, son." His father replied, managing to sound both exasperated and contrite.

Ivan paused, collecting his thoughts and reigning in his temper. Mylene always had a calming effect on him.

"Yeah, I know dad. I just...I don't know. I just don't really like thinking about it, thats all."

"Well son, its better to think ahead and not have it happen than be caught in the moment without them. I want you to have more opportunities and a better life than I have. The only way I want you working at this plant or some other factory is if you’re sitting on your ass in the office doing paperwork for at least three times what I make."

Mylene couldn't quite make out what Ivan's father was saying, but by the way his body would continuously tense up and then relax she could tell that it was something both important as well as something that she wouldn't be able to drag out of him. She opted to simply hold on to him and offer silent support until her boyfriend finally said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Was it bad news Ivan?" she tentatively asked.

"Well..." Ivan began, then drifted off, not knowing exactly where to begin.

She began to rub large circles around his back, soothing him with the motion. "Its ok if you don't want to talk about it if it'll make you mad. I just want to make sure you'll be ok."

Ivan leaned down and caressed her cheek with a soft kiss, then moved to her lips, pressing a bit more firmly. She was wonderful to him. Wonderful FOR him. He wished he could impress upon her just how much she meant to him. Finally, he pulled back and hugged her close against his chest, squeezing her just a bit too tight, loving the feel of her pressed against him, the reassuring weight and thickness, then relaxed his hold.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly its nothing we haven't been over a thousand times already. Basically he wanted to let me know what happened at work and that he won't be home all night. I guess power is out for the whole city and everyone has to stay inside. Which means...well, you'll need to stay here tonight. Is that ok?"

Mylene's eyes widened at the prospect of spending the night with Ivan. Spending the night at a friend's house was all well and good, she'd done it several times with her school friends, but this, well, this was a BOY'S house, and not just any boy but her boyfriend. She didn't know how her father would feel about this...

Her father! She needed to call him and let him know that she was alright. Mylene was just starting to reach for the phone when Ivan lifted the lantern from the table and began to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Ivan paused. "Theres...something I need to take care of real quick. I kind of need the lantern."

Mylene began fidgeting. "I need to call my dad and let him know I'm staying over here. I don't want to be in the dark."

Not wanting Mylene to see what he was going to be retrieving from his father's room, but knowing that Mylene couldn't be left alone in a dark room, Ivan set the lantern back on the table and took a seat, waiting as she punched in her home phone number and began speaking. Apparently her father had already heard the news, a police cruiser slowly rolling through the neighborhood broadcasting the announcement over its loudspeaker. He wished her well, reminded her to be safe and finally they said their goodbyes. Ivan took hold of the lantern and stood, heaving a great sigh as he tried to figure out how he was going to handle the next few moments.

"So, Mylene..." Ivan began slowly, the girl angling to meet his gaze. "My dad told me that I needed to get something from his room, so I'm just going to go do that real quick." He turned to leave, hoping that Mylene would just want to stay in the living room but, alas, she glued herself to his side and refused to budge. When he reached the room in question he entered and placed the lantern on the dresser, then pulled open a drawer, reaching towards the back.

Mylene craned her neck, trying to catch a peek at what Ivan was searching for, but before she could even catch a glimpse the object had been whisked under his shirt and he turned his body away from her, facing towards his room across the hall.

"What is it Ivan?"

"Umm...Nothing you need to worry about. My dad just wanted me to put this in my room if I was ever left alone, thats all. Family stuff."

"Ivan, do you really have to keep it a secret? Its not dangerous, is it?" Mylene eyed the rectangular bulge under his shirt, little being revealed in the shadows.

Ivan grit his teeth, wondering how he was going to get out of the situation he now found himself in. Hopefully he could spirit the package into his room and hide it away where his inquisitive girlfriend wouldn't find it. That hope however was dashed as he spared a hand to reach out towards the lantern, Mylene reaching out and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, freeing the mystery object which fell to the ground with a slight clatter.

When Ivan mentioned that his father had told him to keep an object in his room while home alone at night, Mylene had been expecting pepper spray, a taser, maybe a knife or even an illicit handgun. She gasped loudly and her cheeks flushed a deep pink as the object in question that fell to the floor turned out to be a box of condoms.


	3. The Chill Gets To You

Ivan froze as the box fell to the floor, Mylene’s eyes never leaving it. Just his luck that it managed to land face up and facing in her direction, the incriminating letters spelling out his doom across it. He was sure he was blushing from embarrassment near to death from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his chin as Mylene bent silently and retrieved the box, holding it up for a closer look. He wanted to reach out, swipe the box away from her, but couldn't will his body to move, frozen as if in terror.

Mylene could hardly believe what her eyes were seeing! Just a few short hours ago she and Ivan had awkwardly began to discuss sex and now here she was, holding a box of condoms, heat rolling off of Ivan's massive body as he stood over her. Her mouth moved as she whispered the words, nearly being drowned out by the sound of Ivan's slightly ragged breathing.

"Trojan Magnum Large Size Condoms, XL Lubricated, For Contraception Plus STI Protection."

With shaky hands Mylene slowly lowered the box a few inches and lifted her eyes to meet her boyfriend’s, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed.

"I,Ivan, w-w-what is this... I, I mean I know what t,they're for, b-but..." 

He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away. He licked his lips, suddenly very thirsty. He started to explain, but had to stop to clear his throat, then tried again.

"Mylene, they don't mean anything. My dad told me that if I ever had a girl spend the night that I had to keep these in my room, you know, just in case, so that nothing bad would happen."

"Bad?" she whispered, her voice barely audible, nearly a breath of air.

"Pre...pregnant. He doesn't want me to get you...pregnant." Ivan looked away, hardly believing it when he felt himself blush even harder, not with embarrassment this time but with shame. Now what would she think of him?

Mylene lowered the box, her mind at a complete loss. Pregnant? That was something she had never really considered. Sure, she had thought now and then of what being a mother and having children would be like, but she had never imagined herself actually being pregnant. Though there were times, she had to admit to herself, late at night, where she would dip her hands below the waistband of her sweatpants, or panties if she was wearing less, and imagine the act of becoming pregnant with Ivan. That, however, was something that, while a fine wish, she never really expected to happen. From all the looks girls on the street would give Ivan she was sure it would be only a matter of time before he began to take greater notice of them and left her for another girl. Someone better looking with a much slimmer figure. The idea of Ivan leaving her made her eyes burn with the threat of tears and she squeezed them shut, refusing to give in to that dread here and now right in front of him.

Ivan stood before of his girlfriend, completely at a loss for words. Nothing, no class, no conversation with his friends, no tv show or movie had prepared him for a moment like this. It was as if the two of them were standing on very thin ice and the slightest verbal misstep would send them plunging into the icy depths of break-up. Mylene was the girl that he had admired from afar for several years until fate and good fortunes had seen fit to grant him the boon of sharing the same classroom as her. He thanked his lucky stars (and Ladybug) that he managed to end up with her. There wasn't much that Ivan was scared of. Spiders, zombies, great heights, those were no problem for him. But abandonment, being left alone, that was his greatest fear. One he was hoping wouldn't come to fruition tonight, here and now.

Grabbing the lantern, Ivan held his free hand out, where Mylene wordlessly deposited the box.

"Come on. I just have to put this in my room, then we can go back to the living room."

Mylene followed him through the apartment, finally taking a seat beside him on the couch, the lantern sitting on the table in front of them. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, broken only by the sounds of crickets chirping outside and the occasional barking of a dog in the distance.

Ivan sat there, wringing his hands, then wiping them on his pants when his palms got too sweaty when, with no warning at all, Mylene pounced on him and planted her lips on his, the front of his shirt bunched up in her clenched fists.

Mylene sat next to Ivan, confusing thoughts streaming through her head. She loved Ivan and knew he loved her back but wasn't quite sure if he was IN love with her. It might have been an insurance policy of his father's but that box of condoms now sitting on Ivan's bedside table was solid proof that things COULD happen safely between the two of them. Could it? Should it? Why not? If there was any way a girl could prove to a boy that she was serious about him and loved him with all her heart, giving herself to him physically was the most obvious way of doing it. Boys could be very thick sometimes. Adrien was a perfect example of how oblivious they could be. It took Marinette wearing a VERY revealing and attention-grabbing swimsuit at the class beach day to finally get him to realize that she was a girl worth pursuing. After that the blond model had practically spent the entire day stumbling and fumbling whenever she was near, obviously seeing her in a new light. It was a good thing Chloe had decided to stay home that day. When she had found out her screams of outrage could be heard for miles.

She and Ivan had been dating steadily for the past few years, and though things had been progressing between the two of them at a snails pace, many people outside her close knit group of friends that knew them assumed that they had long ago moved their relationship to the physical level, so why not? The two of them had the apartment to themselves for the night and she knew sex with Ivan would be safe. If there was a surefire way she could prove her dedication to Ivan, show him that there was a good reason for him to stick around in the long run, this was it. Her plan might be a bit flawed, but it was the best she could come up with on such short notice, and she was starting to feel quite desperate right now. Steeling her nerves and not allowing a chance to second-guess herself, Mylene climbed onto Ivan's lap, grasped his shirt and began to kiss him with passion.

Shocked at first, the initial surprise quickly wore away and Ivan curled his thick arms around Mylene's backside, pulling her closer to him as she released his shirt and slid her arms around his neck, running her hands through his short, thick hair. Ivan began to kiss away from her plump, plush lips to the corner of her mouth, moving to her cheek, then down and across her jaw, slowly working his way to her ear and then down her neck, her gasping breath sounding like heaven in his ear.

As Ivan kissed his way down her neck and began to pull her shirt away from her shoulder so he could continue, Mylene ran her hands over his head and shoulders, kneading his muscles as he worshipped her flesh, wondering why she hadn't taken this step with him sooner. The sensations he was sending through her were unbelievable, and all he was doing so far was kissing her. She could scarcely imagine what going further would feel like but she was bound and determined to find out.

Ivan was enjoying the sounds he was drawing out of his girlfriend seated in his lap. He didn't know exactly what had brought on this sudden show of affection but he wasn't about to complain. Feeling daring he moved his hands from the collar of Mylene's shirt and started to tug her cardigan off. Mylene adjusted her arms, allowing him to pull it off and dropped it next to them on the couch. Ivan then returned his mouth to hers, their lips parting, tongues darting into each other’s mouths and swirling about one another.

Mylene moaned loudly as Ivan sucked on her lower lip, a hand reaching up to her head and began to pull on the bandana she wore to keep her braided hair from falling in her face, the other running along the smooth bare skin of her lower back where her shirt began to ride up, daring to slip his fingers underneath. He managed to remove the bandana as he slowly released her lip with a final lick and gazed into her eyes. The light given off by the battery-powered lantern sitting on the table behind her created a halo effect as it filtered through and around her hair, making her beauty appear otherworldly. Ivan once again couldn't believe that he was here, holding his dream girl in his arms as she straddled his lap, almost like an angel. He'd pinch himself to make sure this was real if he hadn't already done so nearly a hundred times already. The sight of his every desire though caused his old fear of abandonment to begin rising up within him, the idea of losing this precious girl forced him to sit back against the couch cushions, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. He very much wanted to continue with her, but worried that perhaps things were moving a bit quickly for them now, perhaps too quickly for her. He needed to know.

As Ivan pulled back from her, his expression cooling, Mylene couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. Has he decided that he doesn't want to go any further with you because he doesn't want you getting too attached? No! She couldn't, wouldn't let her insecurities ruin her night with Ivan. She loved him too much. The thought of being without him was a pain she didn't know if she could endure, and she very much didn't want to find out.

"Ivan?"

"Yeah?"

"No...nothings wrong, is there?"

He moved his hands from her thighs to her arms, rubbing them, the warmth and friction bringing to attention that though sitting in Ivan's lap and what they were doing was quite hot, both figuratively and literally, the room was starting to get rather cold now that there was no electricity to power the heater.

"No, your perfect Mylene. Absolutely perfect. But, I'm wondering if maybe things are moving just a little too fast for you?"

"Oh." Mylene sat back, her plump rear resting fully on Ivan's large thighs, a fact which Ivan tried desperately to ignore. He instead concentrated on her arms, which were now covered with goosebumps as he began to rub a bit harder, the feeling of her flesh beginning to cool becoming his main focus.

"Its getting kind of cold in here, so I should probably get you into bed." As soon as the words left his mouth Ivan realized what he had just said and how it could very easily be taken out of context, Mylene's eyes growing wide confirming his fears.

"No no I didn't mean it like that!"

Mylene remained quite, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. She honestly didn't care how he meant it, she felt ready to take him up on the offer, intended or not. She still wanted to play the smallest bit coy with him, just so that he wouldn't think that she was super easy. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in both hands, planting a feather light kiss on his nose.

"Well, just how did you mean it then my big boy?"

Ivan chuckled nervously, not quite sure if he should take the bait. He decided to play it safe and err on the side of caution for now.

"Well, its just that, its getting pretty late, and its cold out now too, so I was thinking that you could have my bed and I'll just sleep out here on the couch."

Ivan had gone from shy to chivalrous since their relationship began, this offer proof of such. His response put her on the back foot. She had been expecting Ivan to read between the lines and accept her offer to take things further, but as much as she wanted it to, even she had to admit that things were perhaps progressing just a tad too quickly for them all at once. Perhaps it would be best to let things cool down for a bit before taking the next step forward. The next step, she knew, was going to be a big one, and if it were to happen, she didn't want either of them to regret it. Mylene decided that the best thing to do for now was to protest Ivan's generous offer.

"But thats your bed! I couldn't take that from you, its your house. I'll be fine out here on the couch if you have some extra blankets I could use."

Ivan huffed a sigh. He was trying to be a gentleman and offer his sweetheart the comfortable place to sleep, but he guessed that it just wasn't going to be that easy. He considered offering her his bed while he slept in his father's room, but it was only a few days ago that he'd been 'entertaining' a lady friend and the sheets hadn't been washed since. The thought threatened to turn Ivan's stomach.

"I don't know Mylene. Are you sure you'll be ok out here?"

She reached up and booped his nose. "I should be fine, my handsome man."

Ivan shrugged and indicated that Mylene should stand. She was loth to leave the warmth and comfort of his lap but slowly slid off. Ivan took the lantern and searched the small closet in the hall.

"Well, theres not much here. We don't usually have guests over for the night." Not any that aren't sleeping in my dad's bed anyway, he thought to himself.

The search yielded a small throw blanket and a threadbare Batman beach towel with stains that dated back to the Regan administration. Ivan held them up apologetically. Mylene reached for them but found that Ivan wasn't letting go, his grip like iron.

"I really think you should take the bed Mylene. Please be reasonable about this."

Mylene crossed her arms. He wasn't making this easy.

"Ivan, are we going to have to argue about this again?"

A worried expression flashed across his face before he managed to smooth it over. He tried not to show his panic and quickly handed her the blanket and towel. The two of them almost wordlessly got ready for bed. Ivan let Mylene borrow his toothbrush, filled a cup of water for her incase she got thirsty and after offering her the lantern for the night, which she refused, they said their goodnights as Ivan retired to his bedroom.

As Mylene settled down into the couch, trying to cover herself as much as she could with the blanket and towel, the events of the day began to play through her head. The double date with Nino and Alya, that girl she had caught checking out Ivan and judging her, the akuma attack, their mad rush to Ivan's apartment, Nino being hurt and then thankfully healed on tv, the power going out, their hot makeout session where Ivan had begun to explore her body...

Mylene wriggled where she lay, not wanting to get riled up at what almost had been between them. As the minutes ticked by she tossed and turned, not able to become comfortable. She had removed her shoes and unbuttoned her pants, but the scratchy fabric of the couch cushions was irritating her, not to mention that they were lumpy in places, while lastly she was wearing too much to sleep comfortably. She would wear a t-shirt and sweatpants if it was winter, but usually she only wore a pair of panties to bed, if anything at all.

Wan moonlight spilled into the room through the half closed blinds, but the moon was waxing and without the usual glow from the streetlights outside the dim light began to feel oppressive. The apartment settled around her, making noises that, while usually quiet, sounded deafening in the gloom. Whomever lived above Ivan sounded like they were either tap dancing or having an indoor bowling tournament, she couldn't decide which. Meanwhile the couple in the next apartment over had started going at it like jack rabbits, the man's grunts and woman's moans muffled through the walls but still quite audible with not much else to drown them out.

The chill slowly began to eat away at the faint heat provided by the blanket and beach towel. Mylene curled up into a ball, but soon found her pant legs too constricting. She considered taking them off but didn't want to do so while sleeping in the living room. Ivan's father had said he would be spending the night at the power plant, but there was always a chance he could come home early, and she was far too shy to be caught by him without them. As she began to shiver, she knew that removing them wouldn't be an option regardless, not while she was sleeping alone at least.

A sudden and random thought popped into her head: Over the years, just how many times had someone farted into the cushion she was currently using as a pillow?

"Thats it!" She whispered to herself, sitting up and throwing off her meager cover. She should be in Ivan's bed right this very moment losing her virginity, not stuck out here in this cold self-imposed purgatory trying in vain to sleep on an old couch. The people next door were taking advantage of the situation, there was no reason she and Ivan shouldn't, the speed at which they were advancing their relationship be damned.

Zipping up her pants and grabbing her shoes from off the floor, Mylene slowly made her way across the room and down the hall, holding her free hand out in front of her to keep from bumping into anything in the dark. 

Ivan was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he was snapped into wakefulness by the sound of Mylene softly padding her way to the doorway of his bedroom and cracking the door open.

"Ivan?" She called softly. 

"Yeah?" He whispered in reply, reaching out and switching the lantern on to its lowest setting. Even still, the sudden light was bright enough in the darkness to cause both of them to squint.

Mylene opened the door further and stepped inside. "I..." Mylene began, suddenly unsure of herself, standing there holding her shoes and twisting back and forth. "I, um... I'm scared of being out there by myself in the dark. Can I, maybe, um...sle-sleep in here with you?"

Ivan's face flushed a deep crimson. Without provocation his eyes quickly glanced down to the floor where his clothes of the day lay in a small heap. Mylene's eyes followed his gaze, then snapped back to him, really noticing for the first time his bare arm and shoulder poking out from underneath the blanket.

"I, um, can't really sleep if I'm wearing anything. So...I'm not. Under here, you know?"

Mylene stared at Ivan's thick arm and round shoulder, the skin and underlying muscle definition cast in sharp contrast from the faint light. Mylene wondered what it would feel like to have those strong arms holding her tightly against his bare chest. Her chest, just as bare, pressed into his...

Trying to ignore the slight dampness forming in her panties at the thought, Mylene dropped her shoes on the floor and closed the door behind her.

"Your not wearing ANYthing?"

Ivan shook his head. "No."

Mylene nudged Ivan's shorts lying on the floor with her socked toe. "I kind of do the same thing."

Ivan audibly gulped, his eyes wide, afraid to breath, as if the very action would break the spell, causing one of two things to happen; either Mylene would leave and this night would be over before it really began, or he'd wake up prematurely from this wonderful dream. If he was being honest, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had a sex dream about his girlfriend, and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

Making up her mind, Mylene began to pull off her cardigan, dropping it on the floor next to Ivan's discarded clothes. She truly, deeply hoped that Ivan liked what he was going to see, didn't feel disgust at her naked body and all its extra flesh attached and hanging off, jiggling and wobbling from the layer of fat underneath...NO! No thinking like that, she scolded herself. Perhaps, she considered, it would be better to wait until she was in bed with him before she let him look. The physical pleasure she could provide Ivan might just be enough to convince him to stay with her, no matter what she looked like under her clothes.

"Um, can you, close your eyes? I'm feeling really shy right now." Mylene said, voice trembling.

"Ok." Ivan couldn't even hear himself say the word from the blood pounding through his head and crashing past his ears. His eyes closed, could faintly make out the sound of a zipper being lowered, cloth pulling against skin then dropping to the floor. The blood began to settle as he heard the sound of Mylene's bare feet padding against the carpet, rounding to the far side of the bed. His skin prickled at the sudden rush of cold air as the blanket and sheet were pulled back, only to be replaced by the warmth of another body settling into place next to his, the mattress sloping towards the center, causing him to slide backwards a few inches until his back touched what must be his girlfriend's arm.

Mylene slid into bed with Ivan, his large back towards her, heat rolling off of him in waves, the sensation of which was delicious after the recent chill of the empty living room. As her shoulder touched the bare skin of his back she suddenly froze, the reality of her situation crashing down upon her all at once. She was in bed with IVAN! She was in bed with Ivan NAKED! She was NAKED in bed with NAKED IVAN! She felt dizzy for a moment, reaching out and placing her palm flat against his broad back, splaying out her fingers, allowing the physical sensation to ground her. Yes, this was happening, of her own choosing and of her own free will. It was FINALLY happening! It had taken long enough though. Well, she thought, she was in bed with her boyfriend, and naked though they were, IT wasn't actually happening. Not yet at least...

Ivan could scarcely believe the reality that had presented itself to him this very night. Mylene was in bed with him, and she wasn't wearing a damn thing! He could tell, for once Mylene entered his bed he dared to crack his eyes open, and there on the floor lay the proof: Shirt, pants, socks, bra and panties.

Panties!

Ivan's eyes snapped to the box of condoms sitting on the bedside table next to the lantern as Mylene touched his back. She wasn't even wearing those! Did she..? Was she ready to go THAT FAR with him tonight? Consummate their relationship? Ivan wanted to, very much, but what would happen after? What if she decided that she didn't like it? Would she leave him like his father's women friends left him? Like his mom had left them both? Not being good enough was a fear that had been eating away at his confidence for the longest time, and it appeared that tonight was to be the trial by fire. He'd avoided the question for so long, but now...now it was time to see if Mylene could be happy with his performance. Could be happy with him, then decide to stick around afterward.

"Ivan?"

"Yeah?"

"You can turn around and look at me if you want."

He shifted around in the bed, trying to turn himself over without pushing Mylene out over the side. It was a new experience. His bed wasn't exactly small, but it hadn't been meant for two people unless they were very friendly. He hoped that Mylene wanted to be friendly with him, or else tonight was going to be quite awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them.

When he turned over he found Mylene with the covers pulled up to her chin, looking soulfully into his eyes, wide and slightly trembling. He was quite sure his were the same.

Her hair, usually held back by a bandana, was twisted and tied into several large strands, a few of which fell over her forehead and across her eyes as she adjusted her position next to him. Tentatively he reached out and brushed them back over her head. Mylene sighed, leaning into Ivan's touch as he caressed her cheek. His hands were slightly rough and calloused, but they were such a sharp contrast to her own that it was a feeling that she enjoyed, relished even. She extended her own hand and gently grasped his wrist, then slid her palm slowly over his forearm, across his elbow and up to his shoulder. His fingers brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, then trailed down her neck until they rested on her own shoulder.

They froze, each waiting for the other to give permission, to make the first move.

Ivan was the first to speak.

"Mylene, can I tell you secret?"

"Sure" she whispered.

Ivan licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. "I...I'm really scared right now."

Mylene quietly barked out a silent laugh, the air leaving her lungs in one great woosh. "I'm really scared too."

They both paused, then giggled slightly, blinking away the mutual disbelief that each would feel the same. It helped to calm their nerves, if only slightly.

He rubbed the soft flesh of her shoulder, marveling at the smoothness of it, the softness...

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

A moments hesitation.

"No."

"Can I keep going?"

"Yes."

"Lower?"

"Yes."

"You can stop me anytime you want."

"I know."

"Y-you can touch me too if you want."

"I will."

Sensing Ivan's hesitation, Mylene rolled her shoulder and pushed with her feet, the blanket covering her slipping lower. His eyes left hers, slowly traveling down her body, drinking in the sight of her. Her breasts weren’t visible, covered with her arm, but that changed as she shifted, pulling the blanket down further to reveal more of him to her own eyes. Her hand drifted down to his chest, running lightly across his skin and the fine dark hair sprouting between his pectoral muscles, giving him silent permission to begin his own exploration.

Ivan trailed his own fingers across Mylene's collarbone, then down to the slopes of her breasts. He ghosted his touch across the fine, smooth skin, then finally brushed against the main course, her large pebbly areola scrunching up and nipple hardening at his touch.

Mylee gasped at the contact, sensations she didn't know she could feel shocking through her body like thrilling electricity. She'd touched herself countless times, in both a benign manner as well as sexual, but never having been touched like this by another, she was fully unprepared for the experience of physical pleasure that she didn't cause and therefore had no direct control over. She hissed in a breath as the raw emotions boiled through her body, causing Ivan to stop his ministrations.

"Oh god Ivan, please don't stop! Keep going!"

Hearing his girlfriend cry out emboldened him to further action. He shifted about, freeing his other arm from where it had been until now trapped beneath his body and reached out, taking her gently but firmly by the shoulders and rolling her over onto her back. The faint light provided by the lantern allowed Mylene's body to finally be revealed in all its glory to Ivan's hungry eyes.

As he hovered over her, devouring her with his gaze, Mylene was sure she was blushing from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, but she refused to show her embarrassment, resisting the urge to cover herself with her hands, instead busying them by grasping Ivan's strong arms, his muscles tight from supporting his torso over hers. She allowed her eyes to roam over his body, as much of it as she could see, drinking in the sight of him like a tall, cool glass of water on a hot summer day. The blanket had slipped down to his waist, and Mylene dearly wished that it would fall yet further, the dark hair that grew on his chest growing sparsely just below his bellybutton and disappearing to parts yet unknown to her below that damnable cover.

Ivan was sure that his heart had stopped momentarily as he let his gaze wonder over his girlfriend's deliciously thick body. Her nipples stood on points in the center of wide, dark oval-shaped areola, which in turn were set in the middle of her large, round breasts, her arms positioned perfectly to keep them from pancaking out under their own soft weight. He watched in fascination as they wobbled slightly in response to Mylene drawing her legs up. As she did the blanket slid further off and revealed a patch of wheat colored hair, as fine as corn silk in an upside-down triangle between the terminus of her legs. He didn't think his manhood could become harder than it had been the past few minutes, but he was wrong.

Painfully wrong.

Mylene trailed her trembling fingers down Ivan's waist and under the blanket until they suddenly made contact with something stiff and throbbing. She froze as her boyfriend drew in a sharp breath ending with a quiet whimper. Hesitantly she began to move her hand over his length, eyes widening at the unexpected size. When she curled her fingers around it and found that she couldn't reach all the way around, her heart, already thumping in her chest, stopped for a split second before beginning to pound wildly. She rolled her head to the side and looked at the box of condoms sitting on Ivan's bedside table. She had read the words on it before but hadn't really comprehended their meaning until now.

Magnum. Large Size Condoms. XL

LARGE SIZE

XL

"Holy shit." She whispered under her breath, her fingers tightening their grip on him fractionally.

It was only a small amount, but to Ivan it was nearly more than he could handle. His dick was throbbing painfully with hardness, but with Mylene's fingers wrapped around him it was more than he could stand. His entire relationship with Mylene had been a slow journey which had eventually, finally led to this point. He had meant to take things slow with her even now, but at that very moment, when the excruciating firmness of his manhood had pulled every last drop of blood away from his brain as it could, the only thing he knew in that instant was that he needed release, and he desperately wanted it to be while he was taking this final step with his girlfriend.

"Mylene, please, I want to do it with you, right now!"

She looked up at him. His eyes were open wide, pupils dilated as they took her in. He was begging her, she realized. Begging with upmost need. She would have liked to explore Ivan's body a bit further, become more comfortable with him before they moved onto the final act, but after all the times in their relationship where Ivan had taken things slow or had her initiate, this was the first time he was moving things forward.

For reasons she couldn't explain, her memory flashed back to earlier in the day, the girl who had judged her and found her lacking, then even further back to all the girls that had done the same. Sometimes they were tall, sometimes short, some were blond or brunette, even a few redheads. Whatever they looked like they all represented the same thing in the end: competition. When they looked at her boyfriend they liked what they saw, and Mylene had no doubt that as the years passed and the two of them got older there would be more and more girls who would be willing to offer Ivan sex in order to steal him out from under her nose. That was something that she couldn't, wouldn't let happen. Ivan wanted her here and now, and she needed him to know that she was willing to offer herself to him, to give him the pleasure he so desperately needed right this very moment. If she performed well enough for him, made him feel good, perhaps he wouldn't want to leave her for someone else.

She made up her mind.

"I'm yours Ivan. You can do whatever you want with me."

With lightning speed, Ivan rolled over onto his side of the bed and grabbed the box, fumbling for one of the foil packets contained within. As he ripped it open and rolled it down his length, Mylene adjusted herself on the bed, moving closer to the middle and spreading her legs, thankful that she had shaved them during her shower that morning.

Before she knew it, Ivan was above her again, and, peering down the length of their bodies she finally saw Ivan's manhood in all its condom-sheathed glory, standing proud and firm. Mylene didn't quite know what to expect when she saw it. When Alya described Nino's equipment she had been somewhat vague, saying that there were a few secrets that she wanted to keep all for herself, but had figured that she had been somewhat exaggerating when she had held her hands apart to show its length and width. Mylene had caught an occasional few glimpses of her father when he was leaving the shower (thankfully quite rare and always by sheer accident, much to both their mutual embarrassment) and what she had seen wasn't anywhere near what Alya had spoken of. Now, she wasn't so sure, as Ivan, though not exactly what she would describe as OVERLY long, was rather big around.

She was about to voice her concerns as to the possibility of Ivan fitting inside her when he pre-empted her by smashing his mouth against hers in a frantic kiss, reached down between his legs, positioned himself at her entrance, and began to push in.

Mylene had felt a great many different kinds of pain in her lifetime, but this was a special kind of pain. It almost felt as if she were being torn apart from the outside in as Ivan's thick cock stretched her wider than she was prepared to accept. Inch by agonizing inch he filled her, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut against the pain, teeth clamped together, a quiet whimper escaping despite her best efforts to keep quiet. Mylene was determined to show Ivan her willingness, no matter the cost, but oh the cost...

When Ivan felt like he was pressed against a wall he glanced down. There was still a few inches of him outside of Mylene, but he figured that this was as deep as he would be able to go. Mylene was holding onto him tightly, her fingernails pressing into him so deeply that it almost hurt, maybe would have if he hadn't currently been so drunk with lust. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she almost appeared to be grimacing. Perhaps it was because she felt so good, because that was what he felt. Mylene was tight against him and it was driving him on to action. Ivan was determined to not disappoint. Lowering himself down onto her he grasped her shoulders and, supporting himself on his elbows and knees, began to slowly pump, sliding in and out of Mylene with increasing frequency.

Mylene forced her eyes open as Ivan started to thrust faster and faster. It still hurt, but maybe, just maybe, there was something else there. She had to admit that it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had a short while ago.

Just as the agony began to ebb away Ivan's thrusting lost its steady pace and became erratic. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oh my god, oh my GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he cried out, slamming his hips against hers and released.

Mylene held onto him, the pain that had been fading making itself known again as Ivan pressed himself fully inside of her, pushing against her cervix. She grit her teeth again against the pain as she allowed him to ride out to completion until, after what seemed an eternity, he collapsed onto of her, fully spent.

The entire experience lasted all of forty seconds.


	4. A Second Chance At First Impressions

Mylene struggled to draw breath with Ivan's considerable weight pressing down on her. She pushed against his shoulders, prompting him to pull out and roll off with a quiet apology to her. She turned over onto her side. The box of condoms stared back at her, black and gold, mysterious and regal. The exact opposite of how she felt. 

Mylene reached down between her legs and felt herself. Her privates were sore, but as she withdrew her hand she was quietly relieved to find that she wasn't bleeding. She was almost convinced that she had been at the beginning. She felt Ivan shifting around on the bed behind her, taking care of whatever after sex business guys had to take care of.

Sex. After sex.

So, this was it. This was sex.

This is what Alya bragged about to her and the other girls? She had promised joy and pleasure beyond description, mind blowing orgasms that would make you forget your own name. Mylene very much remembered her name, just as well as she could still feel the last ebbs of pain fading away as she slowly rubbed herself. This is what she had waited for all this time? Was this what she had to look forward to if Ivan decided to stay with her? What if he didn't WANT to stay with her? What if he decided that what she had provided just wasn't good enough? Alya had played a porn video on her phone during one of their girls night sleepovers, and while they hadn't WATCHED it per say, it was more for them to listen to.

'Listen to this video, girls. It might not be the most realistic thing, but this is the kind of stuff guys watch and jack it to. Believe me when I tell you that all guys EXPECT you to sound like this during sex. You don't exactly have to sound this horney, but don't be afraid to exaggerate a bit. Guys like a confidence boost to know they’re doing good in bed, so go ahead and play it up a bit. Trust me, it'll pay off in spades!'

Mylene suddenly realized that she hadn’t made a sound during her short time with Ivan just now. Great, she had managed to screw this up royally. She had one shot and she blew it. Her virginity was gone, and with it the chances to make Ivan's first time with her memorable. She wondered how well other girls would be able to handle Ivan's huge dick. Much better than she had, thats for sure, and with much more eagerness, of that she was certain. How soon until he left her to be with them and find out? The very thought of having to see Ivan walking down the street holding hands with another girl as he gazed lovingly into their eyes made her heart hurt worse than her first sexual experience, right down into the very depths of her soul. Unbidden, tears began to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. In the end, when it came to providing that all important physical intimacy that would make or break a relationship, she was a failure as a girlfriend. All she had to do was lay there and let her boyfriend feel good while making some noise and receiving pleasure in return, and apparently her body wouldn't even let her do something as simple as that. A quiet sob escaped her lips.

Ivan pulled off the condom and tied a knot in it, throwing it away in the trash. So, that was sex. Wow. It was great! Well, he thought to himself, more like good, but apart from that mind-blowing part right at the very end, not all that great. Not that he had anything to compare it to really. He had just expected it to be, more... intense throughout. Interactive. Mylene didn't really participate much. As a matter of fact, he was now rather certain that she didn't appear to be enjoying herself during. He shifted back around so he was sitting next to her. She was facing away from him, not making a sound. Strange. Nino didn't talk too much about what went on between he and Alya, but he had dropped some hints after Ivan had confided in him that he and Mylene hadn’t yet taken their relationship to the level many of their schoolmates assumed they had.

'Well, you know how Alya is dude, and let me tell you she can be quite frisky between the sheets. But after, my girl likes to cuddle. Kind of brings a different closeness to our relationship. Creates a different kind of physical bond. Lets me know that shes mine and that we're meant to be.'

Ivan thought back to the past few minutes. Through all the light-headedness and mental fireworks, Mylene really didn’t seem to be enjoying herself during, and as he looked at her, the way she had scooted over to the edge of the bed as if she were trying to avoid all contact with him, told him all he needed to know. Is this what his father experienced with the lady friends that he brought home? They at least had made more than enough sound, so much so that Ivan would have to put in his ear pods and listened to music to drown them out while trying to fall asleep. Not only that, but they sounded like they were enjoying what was happening. But, at the end of the night, did his father sit back after as the woman lay there appearing to be miserable and unfulfilled, wanting to leave and never come back? Like how Ivan now feared that Mylene felt?

Before Mylene had entered his life, Ivan’s existence had been dull and dreary, spent listening to metal and sketching random abstract designs that he had no doubt could be analyzed as his slow decent into loneliness and depressing despair. Afterwards there was color and joy, a reason to look forward to the next day. If Mylene wanted to leave him because the sex wasn’t good, Ivan didn’t know what he would do with himself. Was he really that bad at it? His dad had a few porn dvds stashed away in a drawer that Ivan had found and watched a few years ago. He and Mylene hadn’t been trying any crazy positions like he had seen or anything, but honestly he figured that the missionary position was the safest and most standard one to use as their first time.

As he sat there contemplating the horrible possibilities the silence of the room was broken by a quiet sob. Mylene’s shoulders began to shake as she took a shuttering breath. Oh no, he thought. This is it. Shes not happy with what we just did. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t allowed things to progress to the point they had tonight. He had been taking their relationship so slowly for just this reason. Now she must be realizing that she doesn’t want to be with me anymore and is gathering courage to tell me that we should break up, see other people, take a break, ect. Whatever it was, it would mean the same thing in the end. The two of them split up. Exs. No longer dating one another.

As Mylene lay there, trying to weep as silently as possible, wondering just how long it would take Ivan to give her the 'its not you, its me' speech, she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder. Oh no, here it comes! She squeezed her eyes shut, dreading what she knew was inevitably about to be said.

"Mylene...I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you tonight. This is why...why I waited so long to, d-do this with you."

She felt his hand lightly rubbing slow, smooth circles over her back meant to calm her. It had the opposite effect. Mylene felt sick in the back of her throat. A burning hot tear rolled down her cheek as he bent over her, his lips right next to her ear. He drew in a deep breath. She knew his next words would be the final nail in the coffin for their relationship.

"I love you Mylene. Please, please don't leave me!"

She froze, sure that Ivan hadn't said what she thought she had just heard.

"W-what?" she croaked, forcing the single word from her lungs.

Ivan placed a feather soft kiss on her cheek before he spoke, her skin burning hot to his touch.

"I thought that I knew what you wanted, how to make you happy. I'm sorry that I couldn't do that for you tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you any way I can, just please don't break up with me. Please, I love you so much Mylene! Just please don't leave me!"

Mylene blinked in wide wonder. So she hadn't misheard him! But, why was he afraid of her leaving him? If anything it was the other way around.

Mylene rolled over onto her back, looking up into Ivan's eyes, misty and frowning with concern.

"Ivan, why would you think that? Why would you ever think that I would want to leave you?" she struggled to say between sniffles, folding her arms across herself and grasping her shoulders.

He sat there staring down at his girlfriend, tear tracks running down her cheeks before the whole story started spilling out. His mom leaving, his father always going back to being single after sex, his fear of abandonment, everything. By the end he felt like a mess, his future now hinging on how Mylene decided to react. Would she think he was needy? Pathetic? No good in bed?

As Ivan's story was told, Mylene uncrossed her arms and reached out, taking hold of his hand, squeezing it gently, hoping to let him know she understood how he felt. She had no idea he had been holding this fear inside him their entire relationship. When finally he finished she reached up and caressed his cheek, brushing away the moisture that threatened to spill from the corner of his eye.

"Ivan, you have nothing to worry about. If anything, I'm the one whos worried that YOUR going to leave ME."

Ivan's expression switched to one of confusion. Hesitantly, Mylene explained to him her worries, her fears. The times she'd seen other girls checking him out. Expressing distain for her. Hating the way she looked compared to them. Dispirited with her own body.

"I just know you'd be happier with me if I wasn't so fat..."

Ivan grabbed Mylene so suddenly she nearly jumped with fright.

"No Mylene! Don't ever say that about yourself!" He exclaimed in all seriousness.

"But its true." She mumbled, looking away.

"No its not." Ivan firmly insisted.

"Yes I am, look at me!" She insisted, grabbing her stomach and shaking it. Ivan tried not to stare at her jiggling boobs, only partially successful.

He scooted down lower on the bed and began to kiss her stomach, pressing his face into the soft flesh. Mylene gasped in surprise but didn't try to stop him.

"Ivan?!"

"Your not fat Mylene," he paused to say, looking up at her. "Your just a little chubby, thats all. I like my girls a little chubby..." he finished saying with a bit of hunger in his voice before going back to what he had been doing, kissing circles around her shallow belly button. "Nice and thicc! More for me to kiss..." Then he kissed her belly button, pressing his face deep into her stomach and groaned audibly.

Mylene's breath shuttered as Ivan made a few more lazy circles around her stomach before traveling up her front, purposely avoiding her breasts by kissing a line right between them, much to Mylene's disappointment. She was surprised how quickly the act of bodily kissing was turning her on. She'd have to remember to tell Ivan to do more of it later.

Ivan made his way up Mylene's neck, under her chin as she obeyed his silent request to tilt her head back until he finally reached her lips, kissing them gently at first, then more forcefully as she reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair, softly moaning in approval.

When finally they parted, Ivan gently took her cheek in his hand, directing her kiss drunken attention towards his eyes.

"Mylene, listen to me very carefully. You are not fat, you are the girl I love. I'm so big, if I were with a skinny girl I'd be afraid of breaking them in half by hugging them too hard. With you I can squeeze all I want and not have to be worried about hurting you."

She smiled up at him. "Just not too hard, ok?"

"I promise."

"Then you can squeeze me all you like."

Ivan did just that, laying down on his back and pulling Mylene onto him with a surprised squeak, holding her tightly against his chest, her head by his as she began to kiss around his ear.

"Besides," he whispered, "if I was into skinny girls I probably would have had a crush on Marinette like half the other guys in our class."

Mylene paused her ministrations at his comment. Nathaniel, Nino and Adrien either currently or in the past harbored a crush on their class president. Marinette had often told her how happy she was that Mylene and Ivan made such a cute couple. That and the fact that she harbored the most massive crush on Adrien ever since day one made her completely comfortable with Ivan's statement. The fact that he was kissing vigorously at her neck told her that he was now claiming her as his own. Experience (sadly very little experience so far) told her that what he was doing was going to leave a visible mark, which she was fine with.

"Ivan, are you really ok with me? For real?"

Ivan paused what he was doing, resting his head back against his pillow as he looked into his girlfriend's beautiful shining eyes, hope written in them.

"Mylene, I've told you this before. Your the only girl for me. Its always been you, since as far back as I can remember. No other girl has ever mattered, ever. Theres no way I would ever leave you for some random twig girl from off the streets. I really hope you believe me sweetheart."

"I do." She replied, lowering her head and kissing his nose. "I'm glad we got all that straightened out."

"Yeah," Ivan breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we both spent the past few years just being stupid in our own way."

They giggled and began to kiss again, then kissed more forcefully, hands started to explore and bodies grinding together, chests beginning to heave as breathing became a luxury they mutually decided to forgo in favor of kissing, sucking, nipping and tongue dueling.

As Mylene rubbed against Ivan she felt his hard length against her thigh, ready for action once again. She pulled away from Ivan's kisses and slid off to one side to take a closer look at his equipment, blushing all the while but determined to examine it thoroughly while she had the chance.

It was long, a good 10 inches at least. Veins ran up and down the length of it, pulsing with the blood that kept him engorged. The head flared out like a fat mushroom, a deep magenta color to the comparatively pale color of the shaft, and the skin of it was stretched so tightly it reflected the light of the lantern still glowing softly on the bedside table. No wonder guys complain of being so hard it hurts Mylene thought to herself. From right below the head for the following two inches was the slightly darker skin of an old circumcision scar. As she began to handle it, the large, bulbous head and stout shaft, he began to soften from the firmness he had displayed earlier.

"Mylene, I, umm...d-did I hurt you? Earlier?"

She gently squeezed and stroked him, the shaft beginning to thicken up again at the action. Mylene figured that he deserved the truth, much as it pained her, in more ways than one.

"Yeah..." She answered quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know."

They both said nothing, letting the moment of silence stretch out. Mylene continued to stroke Ivan's length without looking at him, his tool having shrunk somewhat along with his mood, deciding to focus instead on his impressively expansive chest. 

She was the first to break the silence. "I think...its because you moved too fast. I really wanted you to touch me more before we did it."

"Oh."

Now she did look at him, no longer stroking his member but still keeping it gently but firmly in her grasp.

"I wanted my first time to be special."

Ivan looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that. I ruined everything tonight, didn't I?"

"You didn't ruin anything Ivan. You just need to be gentle with me for when we finally do it for real."

He looked back up at her. "For real?" he asked inquisitively.

Mylene sighed. "I'm just going to think of what we did a little while ago as, well, practice. As long as we, um, do it again before morning, that can be our real first time together."

Mylene tried not to act surprised as she felt Ivan grow within her hand, swelling up to the point where her fingers could no longer meet around his girth.

"You really mean that beautiful? You want to try again?"

"I don't want to TRY anything, I want to DO IT!" She stated matter-of-factly, squeezing him. He grunted in response.

"You just have to promise me that you'll go slow and be gentle with me until I get used to having this big thing inside me, ok?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ivan exclaimed, suddenly short of breath.

"Also..." Mylene paused before continuing. "I think I should be on top this time. That way I can control how fast we go. Are you ok with that?"

Ivan looked at her, his face flush with want and lust, but tempered with the knowledge that he was fortunate to get a second shot at their first time and would not be receiving a third.

"Actually Mylene, I'd like it better if you were on top most of the time. That way I wouldn't have to worry about crushing you."

She giggled, blushing at his response. "Well, if you promise to be my tamed bucking bronco, then I'll be your little cowgirl..."

Ivan took Mylene around the waist and guided her onto him, settling her on his manhood, her thick thighs straddling him on either side and, with his hands on her hips, began to slowly prompt her to slide along his length. The head poked out from between the terminus of her legs, her short cornsilk hair deliciously scratching along his length and growing ever more slicker with her love nectar with every drag, slide and rock of her hips.

Mylene tried not to betray how good this simple act was making her feel out of concern that Ivan would lose control, failing miserably. Her labia split evenly across his rod and as she slowly moved across his length her clit began to peek out of its hood. As she polished her pearl, grinding hard against him, she let out a wonton moan of need and desire. This was feeling sooo good, and Ivan hadn't even entered her yet. She was still a bit worried about how it would feel once he did, but she was much surer of herself now. She was wetter now, which she figured would help with the insertion and subsequent thrusting. She could also sense that her insides were expanding somewhat, which would definitely help her accommodate his impressive size. The very thought caused her to reposition and press down harder on his member as she ground into him.

Ivan kept his hands on Mylene's hips, slowly guiding her back and forth along his manhood. It had felt great when he had last been inside her, but Mylene's quietness and lack of interaction, coupled with his nervous inexperience had made the entire act a confusing and emotion-filled event that had reached its conclusion far too quickly. This, what he was doing with his girlfriend right this very moment, was far better than before, and he wasn't even inside her yet. The loving weight pressing down on him, the smooth, slick gliding motion contrasting with the soft scratching of her pubic hair, her quiet panting and moaning that had begun to now grow in volume as the minutes passed all culminated in a wonderful experience that he knew would only get better as they progressed. He was soon proven correct as Mylene grabbed one of his wrists and pulled his hand from her hips and up to her breasts, then leaned forward, putting both her hands on his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bed and ground into him forcefully.

"Touch me Ivan!" she called out between heavy, moan-filled breaths, chest heaving.

He did so, moving his other hand to her unoccupied breast, filling his palms with the soft globes, marveling at the flesh that would squeeze out from between his fingers. Mylene sighed in contentment, biting her bottom lip as she gazed down into his eyes, her vision filled with love. 

"You like them?" she purred softly.

"I love them! God I love them so much!" He lifted his head and Mylene bent down, meeting his lips with hers halfway in a hungry kiss.

"How big are they? I never asked you, but how big are they?"

Mylene grinned and twisted her tush around on Ivan's stiff member, eliciting a groan from him.

"My bra is a 38D."

Ivan hummed in approval, cupping her breasts and jiggling them around, his eyes never leaving her dark pink nipples. "D cups. I'm a really lucky guy..."

"And your about to get even luckier." Mylene glanced at the box of condoms on the bedside table, tilting her chin at it. "Put one on."


	5. Now THIS Is What We've Waited For!

Mylene lifted herself up onto her knees and leaned back a bit, taking enough weight off of Ivan so he could reach the box. She watched in fascination as he ripped the pack open, slid the condom out, rolling it down his slick length. Lowering herself back down, she slid across him a few more times, making sure his now sheathed cock was lubed up enough for the act they were about to commit together.

Ivan had returned his hands to Mylene's breasts and were lovingly fondling them when she lifted herself up and reached down between her legs, taking his member gently in her hand and positioning the tip at her entrance. He looked down their bodies, watching in wide-eyed fascination with bated breath. He slid his hands from her delightfully hanging breasts, down her sides to her waist, holding her with a gentle grip.

"Ivan, don't push on me or anything. Let me get used to you first, ok?" she whispered to him, meeting his gaze.

Ivan moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek, brushing hair behind her ear. "I won't. I just want to touch you during. Please?"

"Alright. Ok, here we go..." Mylene bit her lip and, still holding him between her legs, slowly began to push against him. She could feel his fat, hard cockhead slowly spreading her entrance as it penetrated her. The last time it had happened it had hurt quite a bit and her body responded to the invasion this second time by making her wetter, her juices leaking out around his head and down his length. However, unlike last time, this didn't hurt nearly as much, just a slight pinch as she guided him in millimeter by millimeter until her entrance had accepted the entire head and snapped closed around it, grateful to not be stretched as wide as his shaft just underneath was gripped tightly.

"Oh god..." she squeaked, eyes squeezing shut as she lowered her head and moved her hand from Ivan's penis to the bed, supporting the weight of her upper body over him, gasping for breath against the mild pain and, did she dare imagine it, pleasure...

"How are you doing baby?" Ivan questioned hesitantly, his hands gliding across the sides of her torso in a gently comforting motion when she dropped her head.

She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, meeting his worried gaze. She plastered a weak smile on her face, wanting to reassure him. "I'm ok, it only hurts a little. Just give me a few seconds."

They stayed in that position, Ivan stroking her hair while Mylene slightly tilted her hips back and forth, adjusting to his size. After a moment or two she repositioned her arms, Ivan moving his hands back to her waist, holding her in a feather-light touch.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Uh huh. Just don't push."

"I won't."

There was a quiet squelching sound as Mylene began to push down on him once again, her love juices leaking out of her and down Ivan's rod, coating it for ease of entrance. Slowly, ever so slowly, she would push down on him an inch at a time, waiting a moment to adjust to his size, then would raise up half an inch before continuing, easing onto him at an agonizing pace. Ivan grunted as he forced himself to remain still. It felt so good that he wanted nothing more than to force himself inside with one powerful thrust and end this torture but cared far too much for Mylene to treat her in such a manner. He could only imagine what she was experiencing at this very moment and refused to betray her trust in him. As much as he wanted to feel good, he wanted it for her so much more. He wished to make her feel so good that she would forget the pain of accommodating the size of him and remember only the pleasure he desired to gift her. 

Mylene could hardly believe how much of him she had taken in her. Last time he had hit her back wall and there were still a few more inches he couldn't fit in. Now her body was prepared for him. Every inch that she took was the strangest combination of mild pain married with odd rapture. The largest thing she had ever put inside herself, other than her fingers, were tampons for a few days out of the month. Ivan, though, was magnitudes larger. The sensation of a space inside her that she was rarely aware of and very nearly always empty now being filled to the point of stretching was an experience she suspected she would grow to relish. For now though her only concern was taking in as much of Ivan as she could in this night they were able to share together. Who knew when they would have another opportunity? She was going to become a woman tonight, and she would make Ivan a man.

Finally, Mylene felt him begin to push against her inner wall, completely bottomed out. She breathed a sigh of relief, for she was now sitting fully down upon him, his hands still grasping her waist, head propped up to look at her from her seated position. She breathed a sigh of relief, elated that it hadn't hurt nearly as much as before. She shifted slightly, the feeling of being filled causing exciting reactions within her, a furnace-like heat slowly being stoked, or perhaps a coiled spring being wound tightly. It was difficult to think about, especially with the way that Ivan was currently looking at her with such obedient need. She could tell he was restraining himself, if just barely. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on his lips, which Ivan returned with ravenous hunger. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close as they embraced as closely as lovers possibly could.

Slowly, Mylene began to tilt her hips back and forth, gyrating on and around Ivan's sizable shaft. He grunted into her mouth, their lips still joined, tongues dueling. She was aware of his hands repositioning themselves on her, one on her lower back while the other rested on one of her plump ass cheeks, ever so gently helping to guide her movements. The burning heat she had felt deep inside her, at once familiar yet so foreign, began to be stoked each time she rocked her hips, the long, hard appendage she was currently stroking herself against rubbing her insides in wonderfully delicious ways. She rose up, Ivan looking betrayed at the denial of their continued kiss until she sacrificed a supporting hand to guide him to her breast.

Ivan wanted to taste more of Mylene's kiss and was disappointed when she pulled away. That is, until she placed a hand behind his head and brought him to her breast, her chest thrust forward for him. He automatically brought a hand to it as his lips latched on, sucking hard on her nipple while his tongue flicked at it.

"OH GOD IVAN, KEEP DOING THAT!" Mylene squealed aloud, her breath hot and heavy with need. The fire that burned within her was stoked, hotter and hotter still. Keeping one hand on the back of Ivan's head, she grasped his shoulder with the other and pulled at him. Obediently he sat up, mouth never leaving her breast as he greedily suckled, moaning around his mouthful of women.

There was an indescribable need in the core of her being as she sat in Ivan’s lap, grinding against him harder and faster with each passing second, panting and moaning louder and louder still, her inner coil being wound ever so much tighter. The need to find release from the excruciating sensations she was in the midst of experiencing was vexing. She was at her whit’s end, absolutely maddened at the fact that she was doing all she could and still having release elude her.

Ivan was enjoying playing with and worshiping Mylene's bountiful mounds of pillowy titflesh, listening to the sounds she made, her moans and squeals growing in volume with each passing moment. He had no doubt that had his father been home he'd be more than well aware of what was transpiring in his son's room. However his father wasn't home, he had the apartment all to himself and his beautiful, wonderful, perfect, sexy and very naked girlfriend was now grinding herself on him with all her might, gripping his shoulders oh so tightly. She was making him feel so good, yet he refused to allow himself release until after he'd brought her to completion. This was her moment, and after she had confided in him all her worries, fears and insecurities he was bound and determined to provide her with as much pleasure and reassurance as he possibly could. He'd prove to her that she was the one and only for him, now and forever.

Mylene wanted more, yet for all her effort, as far as she had managed to travel on this thrill ride with Ivan, both figuratively and literally, she just couldn't get the last little bit she needed to reach satisfaction. Through the thick fog that permeated her senses, a random fact made itself known to her: she had told Ivan not to move. For all the attention he was pouring into devouring her breasts, he was leaving all business below the belt solely to her. It was time for her to loosen the leash she had placed on her boyfriend.

"Fuck me Ivan!" she commanded between panting breaths as she furiously rocked her hips against him.

Ivan released the nipple he was currently sucking on with a final lick and kiss, looking up at her. Stray hairs which had escaped her small braids were plastered to her forehead, slick with sweat from her exertions, rolling down her skin in fat drops. She looked like a desirable mess, raw and savage, yet he'd never seen her appear sexier in all the time they had been dating. It was a sight he wished to see as often as possible from now on.

"Are you really ready baby?" he asked, anxiety for her wellbeing winning out over his lust for her, if only just.

She met his eyes and saw the love and concern in them. Even now he held back, worried for her. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful guy? She took him in her hands and pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm ready for you, my love! I'm so close! Please, make me CUM!"

Having been finally given permission, Ivan did so. Lying back down he drew his legs up, took a firm grip on her wide hips, drew himself nearly all the way out of her, then with one swift motion, slammed himself fully back inside her, once, twice, a third time, three loud claps echoing through the room as his hips slapped into her round, voluminous ass, each eliciting a loud shriek from Mylene.

Apparently, this was all it took to push her over the edge.

Ivan's interaction with her being the final missing ingredient in the orgasm building within her internal oven, as soon as she was emptied, then filled in one smooth, swift, lovingly violent motion, she SNAPPED! Back bowing, toes curling, fireworks exploding in her eyes squeezed tightly shut, Mylene dropped her head to Ivan's shoulder, wordlessly crying out.

For a split-second Ivan felt true fear as she screamed, thinking that he had hurt his girlfriend a second time and that his relationship with her had met its doom. Then realization struck him like a slap across the face: Mylene was having an orgasm, bent over him, muscles tense, legs quivering, inner walls rippling, slowly stroking her insides with his cock as she drew her pleasure out longer. He had done this to her, for her, with her. He kept one hand on her hips and rubbed circles around her back with the other as Mylene's shriek dropped to a wail, then became whines as she tried weakly calling out his name.

Mylene distantly felt Ivan kissing her ear as she buried her head in his shoulder and vocalized the exploding colors she was experiencing arcing through her body, tense and quivering as she slowly ground herself upon him, scraping her insides with his love tool that she now realized was made perfectly for her. She had only to experience a bit of growing pains, and oh how they had been worth it. She tried speaking to him, wanting to express to him just how good he had managed to make her feel, but her mind was so fogged with EVERYTHING and NOTHING all at once she could think of nothing to say other than his name, so settled for just that.

Ivan held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear between kisses as she rode through her ecstasy and slowly came back down to earth. When finally she could form coherent words he turned her head towards him and planted a kiss on her lips, which she tiredly returned. Her eyes slowly focused on his as she caught her breath and allowed her body to untense and relax. Reaching up, he wiped the sweat from her brow, then kissed her burning skin.

"How was it sweetheart? I do ok for you?"

Mylene smiled and pecked his cheek with a light kiss. "I don't think I would have screamed that loud if it was just 'ok'. I had no idea it could be that intense." She raised her head up a few inches so she could get a better look at him, the slightest doubt creeping into the back of her mind. "H-how about you? Did you like it?"

He reached up and brushed hair from her forehead and behind her ears. "Babydoll, you don't have to worry about me. You were great, but I was holding out for you to cum first. I really wanted to make you feel good. I haven't gotten mine this time around...yet..." he left the implication hanging in the air between them.

Mylene picked it up immediately. "You want to...keep going?" she asked with a shy, hopeful smile.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her back down to him, firmly planting a kiss of her plump lips. "Of course I want to keep going, your pussy is the best fucking thing I've ever felt in my life!"

Mylene blushed at the crude comment but didn't object. If he said that she was able to provide him the best thing he'd ever experienced, she certainly wasn't going to argue it. Instead she shifted on top of him, the feeling of his cock, which had been somewhat softening up the past few moments, now began to grow and stiffen again. She slowly began to rock her hips against him.

"No, sit up. I want you to sit up for me." Ivan requested, a sudden eagerness in his voice.

Mylene obeyed, raising herself back up and sitting on him, fully impaled, wondering what he had planned.

Ivan reached up and took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. Elbows bent, they gently pushed against one another as Mylene lifted herself up on her knees, Ivan slowly thrusting his hips towards her. He raised his head from the pillow as they established a smooth rhythm, taking in the view of his goddess of love as she rode him, her nude, curvy body jiggling in all the right places for him. Ivan had never once thought of his girlfriend as fat, and now that she was displayed before him in all her naked glory, her chubby belly and plump mound gyrating on him in perfect timing with his own movements the thought still was absent from his mind. He didn't care what other people might think, and he currently wasn't concerned with what Mylene thought about herself. To him she was the absolute vision of sexual perfection made manifest in this physical form currently copulating with him. He absolutely could not wish for anything more than more of her.

Mylene rode Ivan, their fingers interlocked, movements synchronized, a feeling of absolute bliss spreading throughout her body. She could feel her insides readying themselves for another orgasmic release, which came upon her as she gazed into Ivan's eyes looking upon her with such worshipfulness, as if she had been the one to hang the stars in the night sky, crackling electricity and the licking flames of fire washing and coursing through her, inspiring her to cry out again, heavy, panting breaths causing her chest to heave and breasts to sway as she focused on keeping her motions in synch with her lover below and inside her, not quite as successful as she would have liked considering that her body was giving itself over to spastic jittering. She concentrated on gripping Ivan's hands while grinding herself through to completion.

As his girlfriend shivered and writhed on top of him, crying out loudly, Ivan smiled in satisfaction and pride at having once again providing her the ultimate sensation. When she finally came down from her high he removed his hands from hers, which had been gripping his so tightly during her orgasmic bliss and moved to her breasts. Mylene lowered her hands to his abdomen, pushing against him as she continued to move above him, reestablishing their rhythm. The position of her arms had the added benefit of squishing her breasts together, much to Ivan's delight. He groaned loudly in satisfaction as he squeezed the delightful mounds, playing with her sensitive nipples, eliciting moans of desire and deeper want from his girlfriend atop him. 

Mylene gasped in pleasant surprise as Ivan groped her from his position below. Her nipples were currently far more sensitive than usual, causing them to harden while her areola scrunched up in response to the stimulation. The spring within her that she was quickly becoming acquainted with once again started to coil. She had just finished recovering from her latest orgasm and felt the next one beginning to build within her.

Gradually Ivan became aware of his own need, which had been creeping up on him slowly but surely as a predator stalks its prey. It had been hiding in the shadows up until now, but like all prey, there comes a moment where it knows its no longer alone, the moment before the pounce. Ivan felt that now. It was nearly his time.

Mylene was fascinated by every little detail of her boyfriend below her. His fingers as they groped and kneaded her breasts, the muscles of his arms and chest as they bunched and shifted with each movement that brought further delicious bliss to her needy, hungry body, and now the look of nearly pained concentration plastered across his face. The expression ignited a primal instinct within her, a feeling of power washing over her body at the control she held over him by providing such exquisite pleasure as her next climax threatened to overtake her at any moment.

"Oh god Mylene, I'm...I think I'm really fucking close!" he groaned between clenched teeth, the act of holding on requiring every last shred of willpower he had left floating around his already tattered psyche.

"Me too Ivan! Cum with me! Lets cum together!" she called out, eyes growing wide as she felt him grow slightly thicker within her for his impending release, tipping her over the edge.

As she started to fall into the abyss of sensuality Ivan grabbed her, one hand across her back, gripping her shoulder while the other wrapped around her waist, fingers sinking into her plump ass as he used every ounce of the considerable strength in his large body to thrust into Mylene as hard and as fast as he could. The liquid heat that surrounded him with each powerful pump delivered the most wonderfully incomplete sensation he'd ever experienced, nearly painful, but as he hammered up into his girlfriend, her screams and cries of affirmation filling his ears and echoing throughout the room, he finally found what he had been searching for.

With a mighty bellow, he pounded up into Mylene one final time and RELEASED.

Each orgasm that Mylene experienced was better than the last, and while the one that coursed through her body as she told Ivan to cum with her had been far more intense than the others he'd delivered her thus far, she was fully unprepared for the blinding heat that ripped through her body as he grabbed her, held her close and used her fully to bring himself to completion. Her body tensed up even further as she exploded from inside out.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OOHH MMYYYY GGOOOOOOAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH..!" Mylene’s screams of sheer exquisite ecstasy burst unbidden from her throat and tore through the empty apartment while she quickly lost the coherency of thought to form actual words, settling instead to vocalize her indescribable bliss with sound alone. Her body shuttered and shook uncontrollably, kept in place only through Ivan's iron-like grip as he poured his seed into her.

Ivan held Mylene close against himself, his cock fully sheathed within her pussy as she clamped down around him, her inner walls releasing and contracting around him as though her body was trying to milk him dry of every drop he could spare. The condom, much to its credit, managed to accept not only his impressive length and girth, but every last jetting stream of cum that was pumped into it as well, keeping his potent seed from invading and claiming Mylene's fertile womb mere millimeters away.

The first time he had done this he was fully inexperienced, and his worry for the future of his relationship with his girlfriend kept him from truly enjoying the act from beginning to end. Now that those concerns had been swept away and Mylene had been more than pleased with both him and his performance, he allowed himself to completely let go of his inhibitions and share a moment of true intimacy with the person he loved and trusted above all others. While Mylene pushed her head into the space between his collarbones, turning her head to the side, screaming and shrieking her long desired and well-earned final orgasm for all the world to hear, Ivan arched his neck back while his spine bowed, pushing himself even tighter against Mylene at their connection point, roaring out a long, wordless shout, trying in vain to express how good his lady love had managed to make him feel.

They clung to one another ever so tightly, their shared moment of ultimate passion seeming to draw itself out forever. Finally though, their exclamations died down from shouts and screams, to subdued wails, to tiredly loud panting, their throats raw from the experience.

Mylene fully collapsed on Ivan's chest, her limbs feeling like they contained all the strength of wet noodles as she simply concentrated on the act of drawing enough air into her lungs to continue surviving. Dimly she was aware of Ivan's appendage slowly shrinking down from its incredible size within her, the sensation of her insides being stretched to their limit lessening. Ivan had relaxed back onto the bed. His knees, which had been drawn up as he braced himself against the mattress to aid in his powerful thrusts into her now sat flat against the bed as well as he lay there beneath her, utterly spent. Calling upon an inner reserve of strength she didn't know she possessed, Mylene weakly stretched her legs out alongside his, craning her neck to look up at him.

Ivan tiredly lolled his head to the side, looking into his girlfriend's tired eyes, half-lidded from exhaustion yet with a faint twinkle in them that told of extreme gratification. As he gazed at her, face sheened with sweat and flush from exertion, he had never beheld a countenance of more complete satisfaction in all his sixteen years of life. This was the girl, no, woman that he would gladly dedicate his life to serving and making happy.

Summoning a fraction of strength from his taxed reserves, Ivan pulled Mylene a few inches upwards towards him, their lips meeting in a tired, lazy kiss that turned to two, then a dozen. Finally Mylene pulled away, resting her forehead against her boyfriend's, eyes crossed trying to look into both of his at once.

"As much as I want to stay here with you forever like this, I think you should probably take care of yourself now..." she suggested, removing her arms from behind Ivan's back and weakly lifting herself up off of him. As she felt him withdraw a mild ache filled her momentarily. After having been stretched and stuffed so full it was a slightly unpleasant sensation to once again be so empty, especially now that she knew how good being filled by her strong, handsome man could feel.

Ivan rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to grab a dusty, seldom used box of tissues from the bottom shelf of his bedside table. Holding it out to Mylene, she took a few so she could clean herself while he tended to his own needs. When he was finished, he grabbed the sheets and blanket from where they had been discarded on the floor and laid down next to Mylene, who snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Reaching over, he switched off the lantern, plunging the bedroom into darkness, though now not nearly as oppressive as it had been not too long ago.

As the two of them lay there on the bed, limbs intertwined, the sound of their slowed breathing faint amidst the occasional rustle of sheets as one or the other shifted slightly, the random tick or crack of the building adjusting to the change in temperature of the night air or rattle of the window against the wind, they both basked in the newfound glory of having taken a major and long overdue step forward in their relationship together.

Nearly afraid of breaking the perfect silence between them but feeling that he'd burst if he didn’t express the emotions roiling within him, Ivan dared to speak first.

"I love you Mylene. More than you can ever know."

Mylene, who had been lightly trailing her fingers over his abs as she listened to his heartbeat incrementally slow as they prepared for sleep, stopped her cresses for a moment before continuing.

"I love you too Ivan. I wish I could put into words how much I love you right now."

He rested a hand on her waist, gently running it over her hips, waist and ribs, fascinated that even with how thick bodied she was she still had such tantalizingly delicious definition in her curves. He lifted up slightly from the pillow and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you be mine forever?"

Mylene smiled in the dark, shifting a leg in-between Ivan's and stroking his inner thighs with hers.

"Silly boy, I've always been yours..."


	6. Early Visit To The Lumber Yard

The next day dawned, bright and early as it always did, but to Ivan, something felt strange, a little off. Not bad, per-say, just different than every other morning of his life. He felt...warmer than usual and there seemed to something heavy weighing down on him. Cracking his eyes open, silently cursing the rising sun peeking in through the cracks in his blinds, he found himself currently being used as a headrest by some strange girl.

"What..?" he whispered under his breath, confusion and caution drifting through his foggy, muddled mind before the events of the previous night came rushing back to him.

So it wasn't just a dream, he thought to himself, a smile slowly creeping across on his face. His dreams had been wild and eventful, filled with strange imagery that was even now fading into oblivion. All he knew as the last wisps of it drifted away was that he and Mylene were together in quite a sexual way. Thankfully, not everything was just a wonderful dream that he wouldn't be allowed to remember. As he stared down at her golden locks, braided with colorful strips of cloth, he ever so gently wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, kissing the top of her head, thankful that the girl of his dreams was also with him in wakefulness.

Turning his head, he saw that the clock sitting on his bedside table was flashing at him, 1:38 AM. The power had been restored, and with it a sense of normality. Much as he didn't want anything current in his life to change, specifically Mylene's naked body lying next to him on the bed, Ivan knew that sooner or later his father would be able to take a bus or train and arrive home and the illusion of unending bliss would be shattered. He'd prefer that both he and Mylene be fully clothed before that happened, preferably after having gotten a shower. Perhaps having showered together...

Ivan couldn't help but hum in contentment at the very thought, stirring Mylene from her slumber. She blinked her eyes, squinting a bit at the soft light in the room, yawning and stretching her arms before craning her neck to gaze up at him.

"Morning my handsome man." she whispered with a small smile.

"Morning my beautiful girl. Sorry I woke you."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Its ok babe, it just means I get to see more of you now."

Ivan slid his hands down Mylene's curvy body until they reached her plump rear end. Gripping the soft, bountiful flesh tightly he pulled her up closer to him until he could plant a kiss firmly on her lips. Eager to reciprocate, Mylene kissed him back, keeping one hand on his cheek while the other began to run through his short hair. The kiss was cut short when Mylene slid her leg in-between Ivan's and bumped into his stiff morning wood.

"My gosh dear, was last night really not enough for you?" she exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide.

Ivan ducked his head a bit, blushing in embarrassment. "Umm, actually, it’s like that every morning."

Mylene started, finding herself at a momentary loss for words. "Uh, umm, w-wha? You mean its big and hard like this every morning? Its not just because I'm here with you?" She reached down and lightly ran her fingers over its length, causing Ivan to squint his eyes shut and hiss in a sharp breath.

"Yeah," he groaned, "every morning. Every single damn morning its like this."

Mylene leaned down over him and whispered into his ear, a playful smile plastered on her face.

"Is that a promise?"

His eyes snapped open at her suddenly seductive tone. Could she really mean..?

"Umm, yes?"

"Its this loooong...and this thhhhhiccck...and this haaarrrd? Whatever do you do to ease the pain?" She crooned playfully, eliciting a suffering moan from her boyfriend now at her tender mercies.

"Well, to be honest I usually think about you dressed up in that little number you wore for Class Beach Day and jerk off." He said, feigning a nonchalant attitude, trying to ignore how uncomfortably wonderful Mylene was making his lower appendage feel with her gentle attentions.

Mylene blushed, remembering how shy and self-conscious she felt wearing the one-piece that Marinette had designed and made for her. She had hoped it would help leave a lasting impression upon Ivan and was surprised at how excited it made her feel knowing that it had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams. She'd have to find an excuse to wear it again for him.

"I'm glad you liked it." She murmured, leaning down for another kiss. "Though, that does leave us with the question of what to do with this big boy of yours right now. Just how shall we tame this beast?" Mylene batted her eyes as her mouth curved up into a wicked little smile.

Thrilled at the idea, Ivan renewed his grip on Mylene's bountiful rear end after giving it a firm smack, eliciting a surprised yelp from Mylene. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don't exactly know how much time we have left before my dad comes back home."

Mylene's spirits fell a bit, the reality of their situation slightly tempering her enthusiasm. She hadn’t considered that. "Well, is he here now?"

"Want me to check?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, give me a sec."

Mylene rolled over off of Ivan's chest, letting him go. He groaned as he sat up, his stiff, over-engorged length painfully reminding him of its presence. To be honest all he really needed to do was take a quick trip to the bathroom and take a leak to be rid of it, but no need for Mylene to know about that. He'd rather she think that this was a daily occurrence for him and his only cure for it was thinking of her while delivering himself sweet relief.

As he stooped to retrieve his boxer shorts from the floor, Mylene scooted towards him on the bed and swatted him on the butt, making him jump slightly in surprise. She giggled at him and hummed in approval as he bent over to put them on, keeping one eye on her to keep her from attacking his posterior again. Straightening up she stared wide-eyed as his hard-on strained against the fabric, bulging out in a way that would have been comical had she not found it so alluring.

"Hurry back." She commanded in a hungry tone.

As Ivan wordlessly turned and left the room, Mylene slipped out of bed and made her way to the mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but she knew it would have been much worse had it not been braided. Turning one way and the other she was pleased to not find any blemishes that needed attention. Satisfied with her appearance she returned to the bed and settled in just as Ivan returned. 

"Hes not back yet. I'd say we might have 30, 40 minutes if we're lucky before he gets home."

"Then we better hope we're lucky, because I'm hungry for that hard cock of yours again. Get those shorts off, a condom on, then get back in bed. I want you on top of me this time."

Ivan grinned fiercely, his worries of being discovered by his father melting away as he did just that. As he slowly slid into his lovely girlfriend's slick channel, her arms tightly wrapped around his back, holding him close as he muffled her moans of excited pleasure by placing his mouth over hers, he once again thanked the powers that be which allowed him to end up with the most wonderfully perfect girl the world had ever had to offer. 

He disengaged his lips from hers and leaned down, planting a kiss on her ear, whispering words of love and devotion to her.

"I love you my beautiful sweetheart. You’re my everything." he murmured before taking her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Mylene clutched him to her tighter, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, just barely able to hook her ankles together. "Oh my gawd I love you too! I wish we hadn't waited so long to do this together! OW Ow ow!" Mylene cried out between gasping moans, ending with what sounded to Ivan's ears like pain. He stopped his slow thrusting, pulling back and looking into her eyes with concern.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts so good. Keep going!"

Satisfied, Ivan eagerly began again, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, allowing Mylene the time she needed to fully adjust to his size. He'd never make the mistake of just cramming it into her again.

"Ooo, yeah, just like that! Just keep going slow until I tell you to go faster! Its feeling so fucking good!"

Ivan dearly wished he could suckle on Mylene's beautiful breasts but found it quite impossible in his current position, so instead returned his attentions to her earlobe, gently sucking on it at first, then with a bit more force after a moment or two had past, running his tongue over the soft bit of flesh in his mouth as he finally managed to push himself fully inside Mylene, the tip on his manhood pressed against her womb, the walls of her love tunnel tightly surrounding him with liquid fire. The grip of her arms tightened, and her legs began to quiver around him.

The sound of Ivan loudly breathing into her ear as he worshipped her earlobe was strangely satisfying. As he finally finished stretching her out, filling her insides with himself completely she cried out loudly, the euphoria of being worshipped and pleasured in the arms of her wonderfully perfect boyfriend sending her tipping over the edge she had been climbing the past few minutes as he patiently allowed her to adjust to his impressive size.

He released her earlobe with a final lick as he pushed his already fully sheathed cock into her just a bit more firmly, causing her to gasp and increase the pitch of her shrieking.

"Yes babydoll, come for me." he whispered in her ear before moving his attention down to her neck. Mylene continued to do just that...

**********

Sergey Bruel tiredly stepped off the bus at his stop, weary from his long hours of overtime and trudged his way down the sidewalk towards his apartment building. He knew when he had accepted the job of second shift foreman at the city's power plant that there might be days (or nights, as it were) like this, but that still didn't make his eyes hurt any less from having been open for so long. He had only managed to grab a short nap in the employee break room and was looking forward to pulling off his work boots and coveralls and collapsing into bed.

He climbed the stairs and fished his housekeys out of his pocket as he approached the apartment he shared with his son Ivan. Home sweet home he thought as he unlocked and opened the door. His exhausted brain was fully unprepared for the noise that assailed his ears.

"I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum again Ivan! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCK ME FUCK MEeEeEeEe FfFUuUuUuUuUuUuUuck...AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Slowly, Sergey pulled the door closed, cutting off the orgasmic screams of his son's girlfriend and relocked the door with an exasperated sigh. He supposed it only served him right, he thought with a resigned smirk. His son had had to suffer all the commotion from the women his old man had brought home with him. Turnabout was only fair play.

"Guess I'll see about some breakfast." He mumbled to himself as he made his way back downstairs. There was a bakery within short walking distance that sold the best pastries in all of Paris. He only hoped that his son had remembered to use protection like he had warned him about. Ivan was 16 now and a bit too old for the worn leather belt. If he fucked this up and knocked that nice girl up, like he'd done with Ivan's mother at his age, the results would be their own punishment. For now though he'd just be content that his son was getting his fill of young love. He knew there was no better feeling in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any positive comments, suggestions or feedback? I always love to hear from my readers. I know its weird to leave comments on the sex stories, but seriously, feel free.


End file.
